Let's Get Married!
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: Yamato proposes to Mei. Will continue on with their marriage, and their lives after.
1. Proposal

"Mei!" Yamato called, waving at his girlfriend. Yamato beamed at her then ran towards her direction.

"Hi Yamato," she replied quietly, a small smile forming on her face.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Mei nodded.

Yamato reached out his hand towards Mei, hoping that she'd take it. Mei instantly blushed but didn't hesitate to take his hand. She always felt warmth and comfort when she was with Yamato. Even after all of these years, he was able to make her have the same reactions. When they held hands, when they hugged, and even when they kissed, especially when they kissed.

"Something on your mind?" Yamato questioned. Mei shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright then... oh yeah! How did exams go for you? Good I hope."

"Alright I suppose," Mei replied.

"Same with me... although I'm still a little nervous," he admitted.

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll do great," she said with a grin, causing Yamato to blush a light shade of pink. To Yamato, Mei just had this charm, whenever she said something sweet to him, she'd feel as if he was on top of the world.

"Oh, that reminds me, Asami and Nakanishi invited us to go to Karaoke with them, along with Aiko and Masashi to celebrate exams finally being over. You wanna go?"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"I don't see why not, that sounds like a good idea," answered Mei

"Great!" Yamato chirped. Yamato's mood suddenly changed when he remembered the ring, he remembered that he had planned on proposing to Mei that day.

"Hey Mei, there's something I want to talk to you about, is it alright if you can come to my place?" Yamato's tone of voice suddenly changed from light and cheerful, to dark and serious, causing Mei to worry.

"O-okay," she responded.

"Where's Nagi?" Mei questioned.

"Oh, she's out with her friends, she'll be home soon."

"I see..."

"Anyway Mei, you know how much I love you, right?" Mei smiled to herself.

"Of course I do, you tell me all of the time."

"Well, I know we only just started college about a year ago, and we've still hot a little bit more to save before we can move in together. But ever since that day you kicked me, I've been in love with you and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when we started dating, I began to fall more and more in love with you as each day went by. Eventually I realized... that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," Yamato then got on his knees and took out a simple yet classic golden ring. It took forever for Yamato to finally save enough money to buy it, but he was finally able to do it.

"So... Mei Tachibana, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears started to slowly fall down Mei's cheeks. She gave a small nod as her answer. Mei was aware of of the fact that they were both still young and that they both just started college, but regardless, she loved this man, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. A huge smile spread across Yamato's face.

"Oh Mei, I'm so happy you said yes!" Yamato then stood up so he could embrace Mei, capturing her into a tight hug.

"When you said you wanted to talk to me about something, I was worried something bad was going to happen," said Mei.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mei. Guess I sounded a bit too serious there. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... but I'm really glad you proposed... I'm so happy," Mei then gave Yamato a gentle squeeze.

"I love you Yamato," she continued.

Later on, the two were cuddling together on the couch watching a comedy on T.V.

"I must admit that I'm a little nervous to tell everyone, said Mei.

"It's alright, I am too. But as long as we're together when it happens, it'll be okay," Yamato then gave Mei a warm smile, which she quickly returned.

"You know, I just thought of something," said Yamato.

"And what's that?"

"I really like the sound of 'Mei Kurosawa.'"


	2. Friends

**A lot of people wanted me to continue this so I figured, why not? I'm actually surprised this fanfiction is as popular as it is. I honestly thought there would be hardly any favs or reviews. So I'd like to thank everyone who followed, faved, reviewed, or even just took the time to look at this story. :) You guys inspired me to carry this on. :D Oh, and b\y the way, I've seen a lot of Anime, so I know a little bit on how Karaoke works in Japan. And of course, they show the characters singing Karaoke in "Say 'I Love You.'" But of course, I'm absolutely no expert. But I did my best. Although I apologize if it's inaccurate. :( Hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

"I'm really nervous about this," Mei whispered. She could feel her body temperature rising, her heart beat continued to get faster and faster, her hands began to shake, and her stomach began to do tons and of twists and turns. Yamato gave Mei's a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be alright Mei, It'll be right there with you. And don't worry, I'm nervous too." He gave Mei his usual handsome and sweet smile, which succeeded in putting Mei at ease.

The two of the, continued to wait for their friends at the karaoke place. Twenty minutes eventually passed by, and still no sign of them.

"Wow, they sure are taking their time," Yamato said as he took out his cell phone.

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Oh, Mei there's something I have to tell you and I just remembered. Last night, after you fell asleep, Kai texted me. He said he didn't have any plans for this weekend, so I decided to invite him to hang out with us tonight. And I completely forgot to tell you. I'm really sorry."

"Um, it's alright."

"You're… not upset?"

"No. Should I be?"

"No, it just that things were a bit crazy between the three of us when he confessed to you. I know that was ancient history but I can't help but feel that tonight may bring that awkwardness up again. But he's our friend so-"

"Exactly, he's our friend," Mei interrupted. "So he deserves to know about our marriage. Besides, he'd probably find out anyway, and become upset that we didn't tell him ourselves. I wouldn't be lying if I said I feel a little awkward, but Kai's nice and cares about both of us. So I'm sure he'll be happy," Mei let out a smile as she began to study the engagement ring on her finger.

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I'm just worrying too much," Yamato returned her smile.

It was then that Mei and Yamato heard a voice nearby, calling them.

"Mei-Chan! Yamato-Kun!" The voice belonged to the bubbly Asami Oikawa. A bright smile was plastered on her face as she ran towards them. Behind her was her boyfriend Kenji, along with Aiko, Masashi, and Kai.

"Oh, and by the way we're really, really, really sorry we kept you two waiting! The trains were having difficulties!" Asami apologized with a deep bow. "We'll pay for everything! Promise!"

"No, it's cool Asami,don't worry about it. Things like that happen," Yamato assured.

"Are you sure? Asked Kai. "You guys were waiting awhile."

"We'll just decide what songs you'll sing. Sound fair?" Yamato joked.

Everyone stifled a small laugh as they made their way into the building. The hostess greeted everyone a warm smile, asking how long they'd like to rent out a booth. They all agreed to about two hostess then led the way to their booths, telling them to please enjoy themselves and have fun. And that there were menus in case they'd like to order something to eat. Masashi suggested kabobs, and maybe sushi as well.

"Hmm, yeah, that sounds good" Aiko agreed.

Kai placed their order for kabobs and sushi. After the waiter wrote down the order, he informed that the meal would be here shortly. As the friends waited for their food to arrive, they decided to sing some some songs. Masashi sang "Trust Me," by Yuya Matsushita. Dedicating it to Aiko. As he sang, it was hard to tell if she was embarrassed or just annoyed. Although it's probably both. Masashi then tried to talk his girlfriend into singing "Best Friend" (Kana Nishino) with him. But she refused, preferring to watch for now. Instead, Kai sang with Masashi, making things quite humorous. Next, Asami and Kenji sang a bunch of random love songs, holding each other and being extremely lovey-dovey, much like the characters in a K-Drama. Eventually, Asami sang solo. She decided to sing "Sabrina," by Leo Ieiri.

"Hey Mei, you wanna sing a song together?" Yamato asked.

"Oh, um… sure." As they both picked up their microphones, a blush made it's way to Mei's face. She still wasn't completely use to singing Karaoke yet, especially with Yamato. But she knew tonight was special. Yamato grinned at her as he picked a song on the T.V. "Beautiful World," by Utada Hikaru was his choice. It was a song that he and Mei both loved. At first it was hard for Mei to make eye contact with her friends, but once she noticed how relaxed and content Yamato was, she soon began to reciprocate the same feelings.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Asami commented "I'm also dead tired. Anybody ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I am," Aiko replied. "I think I've partied enough for the night."

Yamato shot Mei a glance as he quickly took her hand.

"You ready?" He whispered.

Mei nodded.

"Hey you guys, could you hold on a sec. Mei and I have something to tell you."

"Sure dude, anything," said Kenji. "Wait, it isn't something bad is it?"

"No not at all. It's actually very good news." Yamato looked down at Mei, giving her a bright smile as he gently squeezed her hand.

"We're getting married."

For a moment the entire room went silent. It was then that tears welled up in Asami's eyes. She rushed towards Yamato and Mei, giving them a huge bear hug. From the corner of thier eyes, they could see spotted Aiko with a huge grin on her face coming towards them, along with Kenji, Masashi, and Kai cheering their hearts out."

"Omigod that's awesome! Asami beamed. "I- I can't believe it! I mean I can, since you guys are so adorable together. God I'm just so happy for you two!"

"So, Yamato-Kun, when did you finally get the balls to propose to Mei?" Aiko teased.

"Yesterday," he replied with a chuckle.

"So are you gonna tell your parents?" Kai questioned. "Or did you already tell them?

"We're going to tell them very soon. They've been very busy with work lately, but things are starting to slow down a little," Mei explained.

"When's the wedding?" Masashi asked with a thrilled expression.

"Hopefully next spring. Mei and I should have finished saving enough money for an apartment by then. We want to be able to actually live together when we get married. The wedding probably won't be anything fancy, but I know it'll be special." Yamato smiled.

As everyone left the Karaoke place. they continued to congratulate the couple, along with expressing their excitement for the wedding. They then went their separate ways and headed home. Mei and Yamato and stuck together of course, holding hands as they made their way back to Yamato's house.

***spoiler* The next chapter will be about telling their parents!**


	3. Family

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Said Mei's Mom as she turned her said to look at her daughter. She was preparing dinner.

"This Thursday, Yamato and his family invited us to dinner. So I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"This Thursday? I suppose so, I don't think I have any plans that day."

"Thanks, Mom, there's something we all… need to talk about…" Mei blushed at the mention of the subject.

"Oh, well that sounds nice. I'll be looking forward to it," said Mei's Mom with a small smile. Although Mei could sense the hint of worry in her Mother's tone.

Mei and Yamato decided to plan a family dinner. Yamato decided to talk to his family about having a nice get together at their house. His Mom and Dad were extremely excited about the idea, since they got along well with Mei and her Mom, and it's been a long time since both families have gotten together. Yamato then told Mei about his family's thoughts on dinner, so it was up to Mei to talk to her Mom.

Mei sighed as she let her nervousness become apparent, which is why her Mom ended up becoming worried. Why couldn't she sound as if it was just a normal dinner date? And besides, is marrying Yamato really any reason to get nervous. Mei's Mother loved Yamato, and his family was pretty fond of Mei themselves (especially Nagi). And Mei and Yamato are both adults now so they can decide for themselves if they want to get married or not, and why shouldn't they? It's completely obvious how much they respect and love each other.

The petite young women, sat down at the table as she noticed her mother prepare their plates.

"Thanks for making dinner Mom, it looks really good." Mei tried to make the vibe between them a bit less awkward, it seemed like it may be working.

"I hope so, I'm trying out a new recipie that I got from a cooking book I bought the other day."

After the very wondeful meal, Mei went up to her room to study. She agreed to study at least half an hour per day for ucoming tests. Shortly after sitting on desk chair, her let off a chirpy ring tone. When Mei glanced at the caller ID, she saw Yamato's name pop up and smiled to herself.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Mei, what's up?"

"Umm, just getting ready to study. You?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I apologize, I didn't think you were busy! Maybe I should've texted you instead?"

"No, no, it's alright. I like it whenever you call." Mei blushed as she placed her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it fine. So what's going on?"

"I wanted to ask if you talked to your Mom about dinner," said Yamato.

"Yes, I did. She said she was looking forward to it."

"Awesome!" Yamato cheered. "Well, wish I keep talking but I know you gotta study. See you Thursdsay then?"

"Yeah, see you then… I love you," Mei whispered.

Mei could already see that huge smile of Yamato's planted on his face.

"I love you too. Have a good night."

As Mei and Yamato then simultaneously hung up the phone, The introverted women stretched her arms and leaned her back against her chair as she hear her phone go off once again. It was Yamato again but was a picture message.

"_Sorry sweetie! I know you're studying but I forgot to send you this picture of Kuro I took earlier. Isn't she adorable? =^.^="_

Mei grinned at the message and quickly replied:

"_Aww! She just keeps getting cuter and cuter. :)" _

The young women then begain her studies when Marshmellow hopped on her lap to rest, quitely purring.

It was already Thursday in the blink of an eye, and Yamato was getting ready for the dinner that was planned to be with Mei and her mother. Yamato was searching for a good outfit to wear when he stumbled upon a black collared shirt. He decided to wear this since it hasn't been worn in quite awhile. Yamato also found some comfortable, dark blue dress pants to go along with the shirt. As soon he was done getting dressed, he recieved a text from Mei that she and her Mom would be there soon. He replied by asking her to text him when they were almost there, so he could meet them outside.

As Yamato was about to exit his room, he heard a commotion that sounded like it was coming from the front door, along with voices.

"Hey, they're not here yet are they?" The voice was talking in a quick manner, as if they were in a huge rush.

It was Dachi.

"No, you're fine Dachi," said his mother gently.

"Sorry, I would have been here a bit earlier, but a lot of custamors visted the salon today. I wanted to hurry and come home just in case they already got here," Dachi explained.

"So I'm guessing work was a little rough?" Their father asked. "I know that feeling."

"A little, but it was a good day none the less."

"Hey Dachi, how's it going?" Asked Yamato as he made his way down the stairs.

Dachi didn't even have a enough time to answer when Nagi came zooming down the stairs to greet her older brother. Dachi went down to his knees to wrap his arms around his younger sister, as she did the same to him.

"I'm doing pretty good." Dachi said as he gave his younger brother a smile before giving his attention to Nagi. "And how's my little princess doing?"

"I'm doing really well! I've actually been making a lot of new friends recently," Nagi grinned from ear to ear as she thought about all of her friends.

"Thats great Nagi," said Dachi with a warm smile as he patted the young girl's head.

"Yep! Maybe I can tell you all about them at dinner? I gotta go help Mommy cook!"

"Hey, why don't I help too? I'll be there in a minute."

Nagi nodded in response before rushing over to her mother's side.

"Hey Yamato," Dachi greeted once again with a smile as he held up his fist for a fist bump with his younger sibling.

A smirked appeared on his face when he noticed the ring again.

"So, you and Mei are getting married I see?"

Yamato's eyes widened in utter shock.

"How-How did you-?"

"I noticed the ring awhile ago and just sort of figured it out. I'm surprised Mom and Dad or even Nagi didn't notice. Do they even know?" Dachi asked.

"No. But I'm surprised too. Although I guess it makes sense since everyone in this family has been busy with their own thing lately," Yamato sighed.

"So Mei and her Mom are coming for dinner so you two can tell everyone together?"

"Exactly. And I'm a bit worried how everyone will react…"

Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be very happy. I know I am, because you and Mei are a perfect match," said Dachi as he placed his hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Besides, even if they for some reason aren't, theres nothing much they can do. But I know everything will go well."

"Thanks, Dachi," Yamato gave his brother a sincere smile as he felt reassured.

It was then that Yamato felt his phone vibrate in his right pocket. He opened the device and saw a message from Mei saying that she was at the house. As soon as he read the message, the doorbell rang and Yamto quickly walked toward the door to answer it. He then greeted his girlfriend and his mother with a smile as he hugged them.

"Yamato, you look so handsome!" said Mei's mother as she placed her hands on her future son's shoulders.

"You and Mei look wonderful today," Yamato smiled at both of them and noticed Mei blushing at Yamato's compliment. Yamato then led them into the house and called his family to greet them.

"Hello, Mei-San and Tachibana-San," Yamato's father greeted with a bow. "It's very nice that you decided to come visit."

Mei and her Mom also bowed and thanked everyone for the invatation as everyone else greeted the two guests.

"Dinner's alomst ready, so could you two please set the table for me? I'd really appriciate it," Ms. Kurosawa directed her attention to Yamato and her husband.

The two men imediately began to help set the table, and as soon as it was prepared, everyone began to get some food. For dinner that evening, the Kurosawas made steamed rice with with fried salmon and butajiru soup. As everyone was seated and ready to eat, "itadakimasu" was said happily before the food could be enjoyed. Converstation was of course brought up, but of course it was typical and friendly how it usually is among family and friends. Dachi talked a bit about his job at the salon, Nagi talked about school and her friends, Yamato and Mei talked a little about college, and Mei's Mom talked a little bit about her job. After the meal was over however, that's when Yamato and Mei felt butterflies arise in their stomachs and their hearts beat fast.

Yamato reached over to gently take Mei's hand, giving her a soft smile. "You ready," he mouthed the words to her silently.

Mei shut her eyes and nodded quickly.

"Mei sweetie, is there something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, Oka-san… Mei and I have something we need to tell you…"

Everyone at the table became wide eyed and gave their full on attention to Yamato and Mei; desparate to hear what is going on.

"Wh-what is it Yamato?" His father asked. "Is Mei-San… pregant?"

"N-no! No!" Yamato was flaring his arms all over the room in utter embarassment. Mei couldn't help but smile at how adorable her fiance looked at that moment. She's seen him blush before, and even get a bit embarrassed. But she hasn't seen him get like this in a very long time.

"We wanted to tell you that and Mei and I are getting married!" Yamato confirmed.

It was then that the room became completely silent. Yamato and Mei were now even more afraid of their parent's reactions. We're they angry? Dissapointed?

"Well it's about time!" cheered Nagi.

"We're so happy for you two!" Yamato's mom grinned.

"Y-you are?" Mei asked

"Of course," said Yamto's dad. "You two need each other. Did you think we would be upset?"

"Yeah…"

"Why would you think that? We love and support both of you. So when is the wedding?"

"The first question, I'm not so sure," Mei replied. "As for thr second one, probably around next spring."

"Are you going to have a wedding?" Nagi asked.

"Yup," said Yamato. "And we're gonna try and make it as special as possible."

Dachi smiled and looked over at Yamato and Mei, "Congratulations you two, you guys are going to have a great future ahead."

And Dachi couldn't have been more right. It was something that Mei and Yamato look forward to every single day.

It was late into the night when Mei and her Mom decided to go home. They were right at the door putting their shoes back on before Yamto approched Mei. He took her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" He asked.

"Um… if that's alright with your family…"

"Yeah, they said it was. They probabaly want to talk more about the wedding. Even though it's not for a little while," Yamato gave a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Surpisingly, the extra wedding talk did not last that much longer. Plus, Nagi was tired from school, and Dachi from work. So everyone went to bed about half an hour before Mei's Mother left.

"I brought you some pajamas. My Mom is probably the closest to your size, so I asked if you could borrow a pair of her's.

"Thank you," Mei said with a smile

After Mei went into the bathroom to change, she crawled into bed with Yamato, her back facing him. The young man wrapped his arms around his beloved, pulling her closer to him. Yamato placed innocent, tender kisses along her cheek and neck. The brunette placed her hands on Yamato's enjoying the warmth of them.

"I can't wait until next spring," Yamato whispered.

Mei felt herself grinning as she gently squeezed Yamato's hand. "Me neither…"

**AN:**

**Itadakimasu: This is like saying grace at dinner time. One of its meaning is; "Thank you for the food."**

**Butajiru: A Japanese soup with pork and vegetables along with Miso.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be Yamato and Mei's wedding day! Which I already started. :)**


	4. Wedding Day

"Omigod! Meeeii-Chaaan, you look so beautiful!" Asami rushed over to her friend's side, taking her hands as she admired her beauty.

"Thank you, Asami." Mei smiled at her friend before looking down at her dress. Mei was never a fan of dresses, she never felt comfortable or pretty in them. But wearing her wedding dress made her feel like the most beautiful women in the world. She almost didn't want to take it off.

"Are you nervous?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Mei replied before taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. We'll be right there in the audience," Aiko assured.

"Thank you so much you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me," Mei said.

"Of course, we're your friends, and we love you very much." Asami then began to sniffle and tears began to leave a trail from her eyes.

Mei took Asami cheeks in her hands, staring into eyes. "Asami what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy…" Asami whipped her eyes with her sleeve. "I've been wanting you guys to get married for like, ever… It's a dream come true."

"C'mon, don't be such a cry baby…" said Aiko as she tried to comfort her friend by patting her back.

"Heh, you're one to talk Aiko-Chan…"

Aiko didn't even realize it until Asami mentioned it, but she too began to cry. And as for Mei, she couldn't keep it together either. That was when she threw her arms around her two best friends.

"I love you guys too…"

Mei felt as her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she was about to walk down the aisle. Yamato's father (or her father-in-law) was waiting for her, holding out his arm with a smile. Mei returned a nervous smile as she held on to his arm.

"He's really lucky to have you as a wife," he whispered.

"No… I think I'm the lucky one here…" Mei almost didn't reply because of awestruck she became when she saw Yamato in his suit, and his hair combed. She could see him smiling at her from a distance, along with his eagerness for her to get closer.

"You are such a modest girl, that's good quality to have."

Mei then scanned around the rest of the audience and saw everyone she knew and loved. She saw her and Yamato's mother, smiling and waving at her. Tears began to well up in their eyes. She also saw Aiko, Asami, Kenji, Kai, and Masashi cheering her on. She also saw Dachi sitting next to Nagi, who was grinning ear to ear at Mei. She even saw Megumi sitting at the last row, who gave her a small smile.

Mei was now inches away from Yamato, who reached out to take her hand.

"You look so beautiful," Yamato whispered.

"And you look very handsome," Mei replied.

"Alright, let us begin," the minister spoke with a smile. "Please turn and face each other."

The two of them did as they were told and were now facing each other, holding hands. The priest then turned to face Yamato.

"Please repeat after me," the minister said before clearing his throat. "This woman I marry."

"This woman I marry," Yamato repeated.

"No matter what the health situation is."

"No matter what the health situation is."

"I will love this person."

"I will love this person." It was then that Mei noticed tears slowly erupting from his eyes as he smiled at her. She replied by gently squeezing his hands and returning his smile.

"Respect this person," the minister continued.

"Respect this person."

"Console this person."

"Console this person," Yamato once again repeated as he caressed the small woman's hands with his thumbs

"Help this person."

"Help this person."

"Until death."

"Until death."

"Protecting fidelity."

"Protecting fidelity."

"I swear."

"I swear…"

The phrases were then repeated exactly the same way by Mei, with the exception of the first line. When the vows were finished, the minister turned his attention towards Yamato.

"You may kiss the bride…"

The two lovers leaned closer as their lips clashed. Tears began to spill from Mei's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. When they finally broke apart, Mei gave Yamato a huge hug, clasping onto the back of his jacket as she held him. Yamato held her just as close, and just as tightly.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "We're married now…"

**I had to look up Japanese wedding vows for this one. I probably messed up somewhere but I tried my best... (lol) **


	5. Honeymoon: Part 1

**AN: Sorry for the long awaited update. .-.' I am posting two chapters so I hope that somewhat makes up for the long wait (lol). Please tell me what you think of the chapters. :) However, this chapter is indeed a lemon do if you're not comfortable will lemons then I suggest reading on to the next chapter (although I recommend at least reading the beginning of this chapter up to the point of where you start to feel uncomfortable so that you know what's going on). But otherwise, please enjoy. :)**

Mei's eyes fluttered open as the sound of the pilot's voice interrupted her sleep. She was still tired but couldn't seem to close her eyes, so they just remained open.

"We will be arriving at Okinawa in about 15 minutes, thank you all for patience and we hope you had a nice flight."

Mei looked up and saw Yamato smiling down at her. She rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, not to mention you make a very nice pillow," said Mei with a grin. She gently grasped her husband's arm as she looked out the window, staring at the clouds.

"Good, being a good pillow for my wife is a top priority." Yamato placed a kiss on Mei's head while she released a small giggle from his little joke.

Soon after, the passengers were ready to get off the plane as they arrived at Okinawa. Mei and Yamato waited for a majority of the passengers to get off the plane before grabbing their things and heading towards the exit. The couple then went near the Naha airport entrance where a cab phone was nearby. Yamato used it to get call a ride for the Kariyushi hotel that was just a few miles away.

"So where do you two need to go?" The cab driver asked in a friendly tone soon after parking where Mei and Yamato were waiting.

"To the Kariyushi hotel please," Mei said.

"Alrighty then, you got it!" The man replied. "So, are you two on a honeymoon or something?" He asked.

Well, clearly this man was not afraid of striking up a conversation, or getting to the main idea.

"Yes, but how did you-"

"I think it's pretty obvious. You two are a young man and woman after all. Many people come to one of Okinawa's resorts to celebrate their honeymoon; I see it all the time." He smiled, giving them a quick glance before putting his eyes back on the road.

The rest of the car ride became somewhat awkward, but soon made it to the hotel. Mei already made reservations prior to their arrival, so they were able to easily get their room and key.

"Need any help with your bags?" Yamato offered?

"No, I think I'm okay. What about you?"

"Nah, I'm good," Yamato said as he reached into his pocket to grab the room key. "Let's see, we're in room 204; guess we better head upstairs then." Mei gave a quick nod in agreement as the two headed to the second floor. Their room was close to the stairwell and elevator so not much walking was required. When they reached the room, Yamato placed slid the hotel key into the door scanner, allowing access; Yamato opened the door for Mei, before picking his belongings back up to join Mei. As the couple both entered the room, they were welcomed to a clean, spacious room with two kings sized beds by the left side of the room, a long dresser with a flat screened T.V. placed on the top, and a table with two chairs by the left corner of the room. Along with various lamps and an extra chair placed around the room.

"So, what do you think?" Yamato asked.

"It's really nice," complimented, Mei.

"Yeah, good thing I found some decent deals on this room. So do you wanna go anywhere or just hang out here for today?"

"I think I'd rather stay here if that's alright. I'm still a bit tired from the flight." Mei sat down on the bed letting out a long yawn.

"Yeah, me too; but that's alright, we've got plenty of time for fun stuff. We can just spend tonight cuddling and watching T.V." Yamato responded with a wink.

Mei rolled her eyes playfully before laying down on the bed and turning on the television.

"I'm gonna have a shower before coming to bed; unless you want to use the bathroom before me."

Mei nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She figured that she might as well go now as to not bother Yamato while he's in the shower. After exiting the bathroom, Yamato made his way in there, leaving the door slightly open. Mei was a bit curious as to why Yamato didn't shut the door right away. She shrugged it off however as she figured he could have been brushing his teeth before taking a shower. But rather than hearing the sink water go off, she heard the shower head turn on. She gave herself an excuse to go near the bathroom by grabbing another bag of her things that she placed by the entrance of the hotel room. The brunette was able to take a quick peek at Yamato, who was indeed not brushing his teeth, but removing his shirt; revealing his slender but toned figure that Mei considered absolutely sexy. Mei immediately left the area and returned to the nearest bed; lucky for her, Yamato didn't seem to notice her limited presence.

As Mei sat on the bed, she clutched onto her chest, feeling her heart pounding.

'_Why am I acting so weird about this. Sure, neither of us has ever left the bathroom door open when taking a shower but we're married now, so what's the big deal? Is it normal for newlyweds to feel… awkward?'_

Mei decided to lay down on the bed, switching through various channels; trying to keep her mind occupied. Although that wasn't working so Mei decided to look for her phone, viewing messages that she received from people such Kai, Asami, Aiko, and her Mother. All saying to have a nice and safe trip with Yamato (all of the messages were phrased different of course). Except Asami decided to add her own little flare with an added message that said:

"_Try not to have too much fun with your hubby. ;)" _

Mei instantly blushed as she read the message, covering her face with her right hand.

'_I should have known I'd get a message from Asami saying such as thing…' _ Mei quickly deleted the message as she heard Yamato turn off the shower; placing her phone on the nearest dresser Yamato then came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, using another towel to dry his hair.

"Ah, that shower felt great. It's nice that there's unlimited hot water," Yamato commented as he let out a sigh of content.

Mei stared at her husband with wide eyes, a blush evident on her face. Mei has seen Yamato fully naked before since they have had sex a few times in the past. But due to where they currently were now, as in the location, along with where they now stand in their relationship; Mei couldn't help but feel embarrassed, even though she believed that it was rather silly. She felt as if she had gone back in time to when she invited Yamato over so she could dry his shirt for him due to the rain. They turned out to be alone for a short period of time and Yamato had no shirt… This situation is similar to that one but amplified. Except now they are married, in a different part of the country, and there's no way for Mei's mother to come into the scene to interrupt them (probably).

"I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now… um… goodnight," Mei said, turning her attention away from Yamato.

Yamato got his phone out of his bed to check the time; he scratched his head in slight confusion. "Really? It's only 8:00… then again, we did just have that long plane ride so it makes sense that you'd still be tired," he said.

"Y-yeah, that's it."

"Well, when I get ready can I still cuddle with you?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I think it's best if you sleep on the other bed while I sleep on this one…" Mei suggested.

Yamato raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Mei? Is there something wrong?" Yamato then began smelling his armpits and running his hand through his hair. "I don't stink still do I?" The young man said half-jokingly.

"It's not that... " Mei confirmed. "It's… you're not wearing anything…"

Yamato looked down, remembering that all he had on was a towel. He was _barely _decent, probably not even.

"Oh…" he mouthed to himself. "Right… um… I'm really sorry Mei, I didn't think it would bother you too much. I should have known better, I wasn't thinking. I'll go get ready straight away." Yamato could now feel the heat find it's way to his face as well.

"It doesn't really _bother _me," Mei admitted. "I know that it's dumb but I just can't help feel awkward given the current situation we're in… Words can't describe how happy I am of the fact that we're married but this is just such a huge and sudden step that I still feel like we're just dating."

"It's not dumb," said Yamato as he gently took Mei's hands. "To me, I think it's normal to feel that way; I kinda do too. But I know that when we grow old together and have been married for so long, it'll feel like we've been married our whole lives. At least to me anyway…"

"That sounds kind of romantic…" said Mei, burying her into Yamato's neck.

"Yeah, I can't help but wonder where the future will take us… somewhere magical I'm sure."

"Of course," Mei agreed. Mei then started to picture the two of them as an old married couple. It was a bit difficult since she couldn't see either one of them as an old person. But she would try to imagine Yamato and herself walking along the beach holding hands, maybe even taking their grandchildren to the zoo (even though it's even more difficult to imagine having grandchildren, let alone their own children). Mei still imagined herself as she did now, except with gray hair and wrinkles; and perhaps a little shorter as well. Yamato also looked the same; he even had the same hairstyle and still had that radiant smile he shares with everyone. Except, he too, of course, has gray hair and wrinkles. Mei also pictured him with glasses because of how well they suited him when he was a model. Mei didn't realize she had been drifting off until Yamato was starting to struggle to get her attention.

"Mei..? Mei..? Yamato called out as he gently shook Mei.

When she finally left her daze, she turned her focus back to Yamato who continued on what he was saying.

"I'm gonna put some clothes on now, so I'll be back in a minute," said Yamato.

"W-wait," called Mei.

"Yeah?"

"You could stay like that… I mean, I was thinking we could, you know… but only if you wanted…"

Yamato looked over at Mei with utter shock. Mei has never really asked for affection or intimacy since she was always so shy. Things were either usually initiated by Yamato, or things just happened if they were both comfortable with it.

The young man sat back down on the bed, once again taking Mei's hands in his own.

"I want to do whatever you want to do," Yamato said. "But are you sure you're comfortable right now?"

"Yes… I really want to," Mei confirmed timidly.

"Okay…" Yamato breathed.

The two of them slowly began coming closer together; connecting their foreheads along with their lips to start off with a gentle kiss. Mei then took her hand, placing it along Yamato's neck, giving him gentle strokes. Yamato soon made the kiss more passionate as he reached over to cup Mei's cheek. They stayed like that for a little, just holding each other and kissing innocently. Almost like middle school children kissing their crush for the first time. The two newlyweds remained like that until Mei accidently let out a very quiet moan that Yamato was barely able to pick up; this motivated him to press on a little further. Yamato took his hold by putting his arm around her waist in a protective matter, then gently ran his tongue across her lips, asking for permission to enter; Mei accepted the request by opening her mouth, allowing entrance. The petite woman wrapped both her arms around her husband's neck as they ended up exploring each other's mouths, occasionally letting out small grunts and moans. Eventually, they broke apart reluctantly to catch their breath. Yamato then placed his warm hand under Mei's shirt which rested near her belly button; before making any sort of movement, however, he looked towards his wife, asking for approval.

"Is this alright?" Yamato asked softly.

"Yes," Mei whispered as she played with Yamato's hair strands that lay upon the back of his neck.

Yamato let his hand proceed to it's destination as he guided it towards Mei's breast. He began placing little kisses and sucks on Mei's neck as he slowly rubbed her breasts. Mei let out a tiny whimper at the contact, making her grip around her lover's neck strong once again. Yamato was worried he did something wrong however when Mei soon stopped Yamato's actions. Mei, however, was just removing her shirt, and unclipping her bra to make access easier for Yamato. She figured she might as well do it now since she was going to have to take them off anyway. Yamato smiled as he looked at Mei's body, admiring her beauty. He loved her petite figure and cute breasts, her long shiny hair and how it gracefully covered her shoulders; along with how she always blushed and how her eyes were in another direction. She was just so beautiful… so perfect…

Yamato then found himself hovering over his wife, starting down into eyes as she stared back.

"You're so radiant Mei… so beautiful…" Yamato commented as he ran his the palm of his hand along Mei's cheek. Mei turned her attention to a ukiyo-e painting on the wall to their left, embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Thank you…" she responded by placing her hand on Yamato's softly playing with his thumb. "You're very handsome." She then gave him a small smile, returning the compliment.

Yamato smiled back as he leaned down to kiss her once again… first, kissing her lips passionately before returning to her neck, giving her small bites and kisses as she tilted her head back to make it easier for Yamato. He did the same to her collar bone before his lips and tongue made their way down to Mei's breasts. Yamato began to plant kisses on Mei's left breast before giving his attention to her nipple as he was rubbing Mei's right breast. Yamato's tongue was swirling around Mei's nipple, enjoying the taste and feel of them as they became more erect.

"Mmm… Yamato…" Mei moaned.

Yamato stopped what he was doing to look up at Mei, seeing the lust and pleasure in her lidded eyes. He loved the fact that he was making Mei feel good, but he knew he could do better; seeing Mei in absolute bliss during sex really turned Yamato on, so he wanted them to go as far as they could tonight.

Yamato smirked at her skirt, knowing that was the next thing to go. He placed his hands at the hem of her skirt, yielding before taking it off to look at Mei. She could tell just by his eyes that he was about to ask for her consent. He always did.

"Can I?"

Mei nodded. "Yes…"

Yamato easily slipped off the skirt with the help of Mei, along with her panties… he could tell that she was already wet, and that she knew that he knew.

Yamato would comment on it, perhaps even tease her little. But that would make no sense when his erection was practically _screaming _at him.

The young man then turned his attention to his wife's legs, giving them kisses and licks, along with small caresses. Mei stirred at the contact, causing her to grip the blankets on the bed. Yamato planted a soft kiss on her lips before getting off the bed.

"Wh-where are you going?" Mei asked, slightly frustrated that Yamato just stopped all of a sudden.

"Nowhere. I just need to get something," he replied.

Yamato searched for his bag and soon found a small tub of lube that he brought with him for the trip. He figured he'd bring it just in case for situations like these… It ended up being a good call on his part.

Yamato then returned to the bed, removing the lid.

"W-wait," Mei interjected. "Can I put it on…?"

"On me?" Yamato asked.

"Y-yeah…" Mei blushed…

"If you want to…" Yamato didn't mind the idea but it was something a little different. For he was used to putting it on himself.

Yamato handed the lube to Mei. Mei slipped her fingers in the tube, gathering a large amount of lube. Yamato removed his towel, revealing his harden member; causing Mei to turn red, even though she's seen _it _before as she refers.

Mei began to rub the lube on Yamato's penis, attempting to make her movements slow and somewhat sensual. This seemed to work as Yamato let out a low grunt.

"M-mei…"

Mei looked up at her husband, seeing the obvious pleasure on his face.

She continued to stroke his member until he stopped her; even though he didn't really want her to.

"I think that should do it," said Yamato.

Mei stopped what she was doing and nodded. She reached over to a conveniently placed tissue box on the nearby dresser, wiping away the remaining lube that was on her enough, Yamato was once again hovered over Mei, looking down at her, giving her his sincere smile.

"You alright sweetie?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, if you want me to pull out or stop you let know, and I will," said Yamato.

"I know you will," Mei assured.

'_It's almost like it's our first time again…'_ she continued in thought.

Yamato then aimed towards Mei's entrance, slowly entering as to avoid causing too much pain to Mei.

"Ngh!" she yelped.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm good. It wasn't too bad, it's just a bit...sudden is all," Mei breathed. When Yamato entered the first time they had sex it was a bit painful at first. But each time it seems to get a little bit better as she get's more used to it.

"That's good…" Yamato let out a small sign of relief. "Let me known when you're ready for me to move."

The pain soon started to go away as pleasure came it's way. Although Mei was cautious and decided to wait until she felt 100 percent comfortable. When she was, she asked Yamato to move.

Yamato grabbed onto Mei's legs and began letting out gentle thrusts to build the mood. Yamato was letting out small grunts of pleasure as he was making his movements, enjoying the friction between them; and so was Mei.

"Ah… Yama-Yamato… faster…" she begged.

Yamato picked up the pace, causing Mei to let out more audible moans of pleasure. Hearing Mei's cries made Yamato want to go even faster and harder, and soon found himself doing so. Along with being completely on top of Mei, which she of course did not protest against. The young woman wrapped her legs around Yamato's waist, as she gripped onto Yamato's hair as if it was a rope, along clawing with his back (she secretly hoped that she wouldn't end up scratching his back too bad).

"Y-Yamato!" Mei cried out.

"Mei… I think I'm gonna-ngh…! I think I'm gonna cum," Yamato said, trying to surpress a groan.

"So am- so am I…" Mei panted

Yamato quickened his pace just a little bit and was now at this limit. He could tell that Mei was too as he felt her grip on him become even stronger.

Mei soon released onto Yamato, allowing her to soften her grip on Yamato. Yamato followed suit right after as he came, letting out a deep howl in satisfaction. The two lovers were now in a relaxed position, panting from the all the excitement that just occurred.

"That was amazing…" Yamato huffed.

Mei wanted to respond, but didn't even have the energy to move; let alone speak.

When Mei gained a slight bit of her energy back, she reached over to turn off the main lamp; clouding the room in utter darkness. She then felt Yamato wrapping his arms around her and tangling their legs. He kissed her head before taking in her scent, squeezing her gently as he hugged her.

"I love you so much Mei.." he whispered.

Mei couldn't help but smile in the darkness. "I love you too."

Soon, the two surrendered to sleep; eventually to be released when they would wake up to celebrate another beautiful day of being newleyweds.


	6. Honeymoon: Part 2

Mei could feel faint breaths tickle her neck, along with strong arms wrapping protectively around her waist; the two of them ended up staying in that same position prior to the current morning. She turned her head and saw Yamato fast asleep, looking very peaceful. She smiled at her sleeping husband, gently cupping one of his cheeks and giving him a tender kiss, snuggling into his chest… his… bare chest… Mei noticed that neither Yamato nor her were wearing any clothing. She released a small fright as she looked down at her exposed breasts, blushing at the realization of the _activities _she and Yamato endured the night before. Mei returned to her previous position when she saw Yamato's eyes steadily open, letting out a small yawn afterward.

"Good morning beautiful," Yamato greeted with a tired smile.

"Good morning," she returned the smile.

Yamato turned his gaze to the ceiling as he began to blush. "So, um… last night got pretty crazy…"

Mei hid under the covers, refusing to look at her partner. "Ye-yeah… just a bit," she agreed."

Yamato pulled Mei closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her like a mother bear would do to her cub. He began gently brushing Mei's long locks, sending a light tickle sensation down her spine; but still keeping most of her face hidden from her.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just that it's weird not mentioning it the next morning… especially since last night was our best go in my opi-"

"Yamato!" Mei cried. Mei then began to remember the text that received from Asami the night prior… right before she and Yamato _had sex…_

"_Try not to have too much fun with your hubby. ;)" _

It was almost as if Asami predicted that this would happen… or maybe even that she _knew _it would happen. Mei was now going to have to deal with numerous amounts of questions from Asami about her and Yamato, and they will all certainly be embarrassing. There was also the fact that she'll want details as well. And knowing Aiko, she'll probably be a little curious herself.

Mei remembers Asami after the first time she and Yamato had sex like it was yesterday… especially one of the very first questions she asked…

"_So did he cum inside you or did he pull out right before?"_

If Mei's face wasn't red before, it certainly was now.

Yamato laughed at Mei's embarrassment. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up. So anyway, is there anything you wanna do today?" Yamato asked.

"Hmm… sleep." '_And to never discuss what we did last night ever again, even though that will probably never happen because since when has it?' Better yet, let's just avoid sex for awhile… _Mei thought.

"Sleep? We just got up," Yamato giggled.

"Yeah, but I still feel a little sleepy…" Mei remarked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Yamato reached over to the dresser to check his phone for the time; It wasn't even 7:00 am quite yet. "Well, it is still a little bit early…"

"That makes sense," said Mei.

"Let's sleep for a little while longer."

XXX

Later on, the couple awoke from their slumber to get ready for the day. Mei decided to take a shower while Yamato got dressed and ordered room service for the both of them. When Mei got out of the shower, the two ate breakfast before gathering their things for the day.

"So… do you know what were gonna do?" Mei asked.

"I was going to leave that up to you," Yamato replied. "Was there anything you wanted to do?"

Mei paused to come up with an answer; her face brightened when she remembered an attraction she would've wanted to visit if she ever came to Okinawa.

"How about the Churaumi Aquarium? I've been wanting to go there," Mei suggested.

"Good idea, let's head down there now," Yamato smiled.

Yamato and Mei said their thanks to the Taxi driver (who was this time a younger woman in her early thirties) and gave her 550 yen for the ride. They then made their way to one of the lines to pay for their entrance into the Aquarium.

"Damn… this line's kinda long. Well, all of them are actually…" Yamato sighed.

"Well it is a weekend, and kids are probably on their spring break; I see a lot of them here," Mei pointed out.

Yamato agreed as he took Mei's hand. "Yeah, looks like we'll be here awhile."

As the two waited in line, they talked about casual things along with overhearing two excited teenage girls behind them excitedly chatting away about new information they have heard on the new Kingdom Hearts games. Along with a grandmother holding her grandson's hand, who had a bright smile on his face as he expressed his excitement for his trip to the aquarium. When Mei and Yamato finally made it to the front of the line, they paid their entrance fee and made their way to the aquarium.

Once they entered, they were greeted to an array of many different sea creatures, all swimming around in huge separate tanks. There was dark blue lighting that covered the entire area, making the environment give off a romantic and mysterious vibe, blended in with the water in which the creatures inhabited, allowing them to be more emphasized. Not that they needed it since most of the creatures were gigantic.

Mei peered up at her husband as his face brightened at the view; his eyes lighting up like the stars in the sky, displaying a smile like a child would have on their 10th birthday. Mei's stomach began to do flips as she looked at her husband. There were times when Yamato was just so adorable that it caused Mei to feel like this; at these moments she understood Yamato's different descriptions of how he'd react when Mei was acting adorable. Mei then wrapped her arm around Yamato's, gently tugging it towards the front.

"Let's get a better look," she offered.

It wasn't often Mei would do the whole "PDA" thing, except for holding hands. However, when she did, Mei was in the happiest of moods, tuning everyone out and was in her own world with Yamato.

The couple got through the crowds of people as they made their way to the front, finally finding a good spot to stand at.

"Hey, Mei you see those Angelfish over there?" Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Mei studied the patterns on the fishes, admiring the various shades of yellow, green, blue, and… purple? Of course, there were also the Angelfish with the yellow, white, and black patterns as well.

"They sure are," Yamato agreed. "Ooh, and look at the little seahorses," Yamato spotted once again.

The two went right up to the glass to get a better look.

"They're so cute!" said Yamato. "Kinda wish I could pet them… hey, don't they kind of look like a couple?" He asked. Yamato pointed at the two seahorses strolling along together; one was a little bit bigger than the other.

"Don't they somewhat remind you of us?" Yamato asked, turning his head towards Mei.

"I suppose…" A grin formed on Mei's face. "Although you'd be the one carrying the baby."

Yamato giggled. "That's true. Although I don't think I'd look good with a pregnant stomach…" Yamato laughed nervously.

Mei tried to avoid bursting out in laughter as she thought of Yamato actually being pregnant.

"Hey, that's not funny!" cried Yamato. But hearing Mei's beautiful laugh, Yamato couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Once the two grabbed their composure, they continued to browse through the Aquarium and seeing different sea creatures pop up. They visited different sections of the Aquarium which held a certain type of creature such as the octopi, which they just got done visiting.

"You know," Yamato began. "I think I would've like to be born in the water… I'm not sure as what animal but I think it would be nice just to able to swim around all day and night not having to worry about anything…"

"Except about being eaten," said Mei. "Unless you're a shark or something that is."

"I meant besides that," Yamato chuckled.

"Oh, then I suppose it would be nice… Not having to deal people who treat you bad or trying to fit in with society. Just being able to do whatever you want."

"Yeah, but there's still a lot of good things on the human side of this world," Yamato said, gently squeezing Mei's hand. "We have each other."

"And wonderful family and friends," Mei added as she gently squeezed Yamato's hand in response.

"I don't think I would ever trade my life for anyone else's'. Although when it is my time to pass, and I get reincarnated… then I would like to be born in the sea," said Yamato. "Maybe I can be born as a seahorse, and you'll be right by my side again." Expecting Mei to tease him, Yamato smiled.

Mei did smile, however, it was sincere as she made eye contact with him once again.

"Yeah, I would like that."

**AN: Aaaaaand back to fluff. :3 If any of you have played The Last of Us, then you probably remember the giraffe scene... I listening to the music that went with that scene (so beautiful :')) and it went along so well while I was writing this chapter I don't know why. :D**


End file.
